When there is lightning, there is a cloud
by stellarmarina
Summary: A blue car races into Radiator Springs similar to how Lightning did. Will it be true love?
1. chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Car fanfiction so enjoy!

(Before Cars 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pixar's Cars (sad)

-Lightning's POV-

Most of the cars were at Flo's V8 cafe, having one last drink. It was around 9:30 dark out already so Filmore and Sarge were already watching the stop light already. And Sheriff was on watch. " I told ya man the 3rd blink is always slower,"

Filmore said eyes never leaving the light. Sarge replied,

"I'm telling you already said that you hippie!"

I chuckled at their antics, then Flo drove up to me.

"Need anything sugar?"

"No thanks Flo, I'm good."

When I finished my sentence a fast blue car went by. Sheriff sighed and turned on his siren. He started after the car, I pulled out of my stall and told him I had this.

"Well, thanks Rookie!"

He said turning his siren off. I floored it after the deep blue car who was going fast already, I turned my headlights on and the blue car didn't have any. They increased there speed so did I. The car was covered in cactus and barbwire. The blue car started to slow down, they were losing gas. We made it to the "leaving so soon" sign. I went in front of the blue car, a girl corvette similar to my design but more feminine. I didn't do anything. And she passed out, great. I knew she wasn't going anywhere so I pushed here all the way to Doc's clinic.

"Hey Doc,"

I said as I pushed her in.

"What's up Rookie,

then he turned around and saw her,

"oh that's what"

he said gruffly.

-??? POV-

I woke up on a doctors table, white light blinding my eyes. I squinted then my eyes readjusted to see the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Omg!!! The fabulous Hudson Hornet working on me! I fangirled in my mind.

"Ah, I see you're awake, what's your name?" "You're the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" "

"Yes, I am but please just call me Doc."

"Alright Doc, I'm Cloudy Days."

I was the first female racer in a guys sport not a lot of cars liked me to much. But he didn't know who I was. "

"So, Cloudy what were you doing last night?" "Well I accidentally hit some cactus then went through barbwire, then heard of siren, then I thought I was being followed, then I ran out of gas and passed out!"

"Well Cloudy, that's very interesting, let's get you across the street to fix your paint"

he said nudging his tire toward my paint. I looked at it my dark blue sparkly paint scuffed up, my racing number "91" was completely gone. I followed him across the street to see a purple low rider and a mint car.

"Hi there Hun, I'm Flo,"

the mint car greeted.

"My husband, Ramone here will fix you up real nice alright? Follow me, uh what's your name?" "Cloudy, Cloudy Days."

"Well, follow me Cloudy."

I followed the purple low rider to his shop. He asked what I wanted, I told him- dark blue glitter coat with white glitter edges (similar to McQueen's paint) and a black glitter "91". That would give me away but no race cars were here, so no worries. I rolled out feeling like a new car,

"thanks Ramone!"

"Hey no problem man!" He called to me. I drove out of his shop to meet a light blue Porsh.

"Hi I'm Sally, manager of the cozy cone hotel! And you are?"

"I'm Cloudy Days!"

"Well Cloudy do you see yourself staying in Radiator Springs?"

"I'm not sure Sally."

Just then a race car a ruby red one that was none other than Lightning McQueen, I fangirled then said hello.

"Hey your the girl I was chasing down last night you can go pretty fast, what's your name?"

"Oh you were chasing me,"

I laughed, he blushed. "

Oh by the way I'm Cloudy Days!"

I knew he would of heard of me.

"Your the first female racer to ever be in the Piston Cup!"

Sally seemed impressed, yup that's me, not a lot of people like me because of that so, I nudged my wheel on the ground staring at it.

"I don't hate you, I think you have guts, and that's awesome!"

"You think?"

I muttered blushing.

"Yeah I do"

he replied with a smile.

-731 words yay! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank for reading!

-Lightning's POV-

Cloudy is one pretty race car. And I don't get to think that often she is the first girl in racing so yeah. I have never met a girl with the same dream I have. Snap out of it! I have Sally right. I snapped myself out of my daze and asked Cloudy if she wanted to race me.

"Me? Race the one and only Lightning McQueen, it would be a honor."

She was flustered by my comment, it was cute though. We are in the same league of the Piston Cup and all, but I guess I'm famous.

-Cloudy's POV-

I was flustered by the statement, and everybody could tell.

"Me? Race you?, the famous Lightning McQueen, it would be a honor."

"Great!"

He said with an award winning smile. He was one cute race car, I mean sure there are thousands of more boys in the league, but he isn't as cocky as them, he had a sense of loyalty and kindness that he showed when he is racing. Then I realized we had reached our destination.

-Lightning's POV-

We had reached Willies Butte, Cloudy thinking the whole drive there. Doc, was going to be determining who was going to win. We were both race cars expect it. We lined up at the starting line/ finishing line.

"Go!"

Doc shouted and Cloudy was off fast and I revved me engine and went after her.

-Timeskip to homestretch of race-

We were hood and hood in the homestretch of the race and we finished.

"Who won?"

We said in unison and then blushing in unison. "It was a tie, nice racing though."

He after that he was headed back to town. I smirked and looked at Cloudy,

"Want to have an ultimate race back to town?" "Sure,"

she yelled as she floored it and was off.

"Hey!"

I yelled I floored my engine and went after her, I had caught up to her.

"What was with the early start?"

"Well in my defense you never said go so." We had made it back to town. I won she screamed with a happy look on her face.

"Yeah, cause I let you."

"Whatever Stickers."

"Oh, your one to be talking"

and we both laughed.

"How about a drive?"

I asked her she smiled sure.

"Follow me,"

I said taking off.

"Hey!"

She yelled from behind me.

-Sally's POV-

Those two liked each other. I guess they are in the same industry and have the same dream oh well.

-Cloudy's POV-

We took a drive McQueen told me we were close to our destination then he took off. I looked over and he was in front of a waterfall showing his smile, (deja-vu much?). We were close to our destination. And there was a big sign that said "the wheel well".

"Why did you take me here McQueen?"

" To show you this,"

he drove towards the ledge. I followed him and there was an amazing view.

"Wow, I gasped, it's beautiful!"

"It sure is," he said with a signature smile.

-515 words kinda short but, it's good stuff. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy sorry I haven't published in a while so enjoy!

-McQueen's POV-

We drove back to town, at nice and nice and slow pace, this time. When we reached town a saw a huge deep green race car asking where Cloudy was.

"Where is she? Did you hurt her?"

He questioned the towns folk. I looked over to my crush in a questioning way. She sighed and rolled her eyes, the reply I got was,

"that's my idiotic brother who is absolutely HEARTLESS!!!"

She yelled. The green car turned around, "Cloudy my favorite sister!!!"

He drove towards Cloudy.

"Oh, right your favorite that you almost hurt just to win a stupid cup! Arrie your the worst." "Hey,"

he said trying to get her attention nudging her with his wheel,

"I didn't mean to."

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? YOU ALMOST FLIPPED ME OVER!"

Cloudy yelled at him. She was at the verge of crying.

"AND DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hey sis, how about we go home and kinda forget about what happened,"

he said hopping it would work.

"You know what Arrie? "I'm not leaving to go home with you, I'm staying here in Radiator Springs, know leave before you ruin this place too."

The whole town gasped. But, Cloudy, he tried. I drove in front of Cloudy,

"She said leave so go."

I told him not looking at him. And with that he drove off. She laughed and drove over to Flo's V8 cafe, and order a drink.

"I guess I should tell you what happened"

she said with a sigh.

-Cloudy's POV-

-Flashback to 2 day ago-

"Cloudy Days in the lead for the Piston Cup. She is the first female racer will she pull it off?" The announcers said.

"Cloudy in 1st , her Brother Arrie in 2nd , and Lightning McQueen in 3rd."

"Not today!"

Arrie remarked and caught up to his little sister. He t-boned her tires so they would blow out. She spun into the middle field , luckily not flipped. And while, Arrie was making his move, Lightning passed him. And won his 5th piston cup.

-Flashback ended-

"Thank you Lightning,"

I sighed out,

"For what?"

he asked in a questioning way. "Thank you for beating my brother and putting him in his place."

"But, Cloudy I could have helped you finish you first Piston Cup."(Like he did for the King)

"Its ok Lightning, your still a great guy,"

I told him. He blushed.

409 words Woop! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm not really sure if I ever published this soooo enjoy

Hello! Thank you for reading this!

Disclaimer- I am not Pixar I do not own Cars (sad right)

-Cloudy POV-

He blushed. Gosh, life must have brought us together. We are meant for each other. We are both race cars, admire each other's acts of bravery and etc. Mater started singing "Cloudy and McQueen sitting in a tree k-i-s-s- something-something- g!"

We both laughed. McQueen looked at me, "Cloudy will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Stickers!"

I laughed. He snickered,

"Your the one to be talking!"

"At least I have headlights!"

he remarked to me. Sally drove towards me, "Congrats on being with McQueen,"

she said it as if I'd been engaged.

"Thanks Sal!"

I told her.

"No problem."

she said as she ordered a drink.

"It's kinda weird that she congratulated me on getting a boyfriend."

We are friends but I knew she had or has a thing for McQueen.Oh well.

-McQueen's POV-

I asked if Cloudy would be my girlfriend and she said yes. I was the happiest car around, the girl of my dreams was my girlfriend. She said "Of course I'll be your girl Stickers!"

I remarked

"Your the one to be talking about stickers! At least I have headlights!"

The whole town laughed. I find it sort of weird that Sally congratulated Cloudy on getting a boyfriend. Who does that? I knew Sal had a thing for me, but oh well.

-Arrie's POV-

This isn't the end! I'm not going home without my little sister that I almost hurt, but aside from that I will get her out of that Hillbilly Hell!

-Sally's POV-

Cloudy wasn't going to be here for long or be McQueen's girlfriend for long. It's all going to end.

THE END

279 kinda a bad place to end right, right well, thanks for reading. If you've read close the character whose name was Storm changed because of Jackson Storm.

POLL--

I need a girl's name for a fanfiction I will be writing so please comment any names! A winner will be picked and used in the book


End file.
